Desteny's lead
by destiny writter
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the second movie. Sakura had just arrived back home from the Olympic and is eager to see her friends again, but little does she know a her and her magics are in trouble. and what will so do when she learns that Syoran is visiting back from Hong Kong, and learns that he had a close friend coming along that seems to be taking a liking to her.
1. Sakura's arrival

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic so plz be nice. Me and a close friend of mine are competing to see who id the better writter, so plz help support me and encourage me to do better. For this month's theme I am writting about CCS. Plz R&R and support me with idea's. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own CCS or any of the characters used in the show. **

The plain came in for its landing for the first time in eighteen hours. Sakura lay there, sleeping by the window. She had been flying for several hours and she was exhausted.

"The flight to Tokyo, Japan has now landed," called an attendant over the loud speaker.

Sakura felt a poke at her shoulder and she woke up. She was a little blurry when she first woke up, but then her vision cleared and she saw a flight attendant standing in front of her. The lady was saying, "Excuse me miss, but your flight has ended. It's time for you to leave."

Sakura jumped with a jolt of surprise.

"Oh, ok. That you for waking me," she said.

"No, problem, is this your first time to Japan?" asked the flight attendant.

"No, I use to live here when I was younger, I moved about four months ago. This is my first time back here since then, and I'm really excited to see my family and friends again!" Sakura replied.

"Oh, why did you have to move in the first place?"

"I left because I had some important business to take care of far away from where I live. In fact I hand to go all the way to Hong Kong to take care of this business."

"Well I hope have a wonderful time seeing everyone again, and you enjoy yourself in Japan."

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy your day, and that I get to meet you again soon." Sakura told her as she was bidding her farewell.

"Same to you, and I get a feeling we will see each other again very soon. Now good-bye young lady, and be safe." Then the flight attendant waved her hand good-bye.

"Take care." Sakura said. The she turned, got off the plane, and took in a deep breath of air.

"Ah, it's good to be back." Sakura breathed, the she looked at her watch

"Hmm, Tomoyo said she would pick me up at six, so I have another twenty minutes to get to the door. Maybe I should hurry up and pick up the luggage before Kero-chan get's really mad at me, then maybe get some ice cream," Sakura planned as she went inside the building. As she looked into it for the first time, she was in aw at how crowded the whole building was. How on earth am I going to be able to get my luggage and get to the door before Tomoyo get's here. I'd really hate to make her wait just because I wanted to get some ice cream. She thought as she took the first few steps in. Within the first ten steps, she was knocked down, but nobody seemed to notice. She pushed on, getting knocked down and trampled several times in the process, to the luggage. As she stumbled to the luggage cart, she could hear Kero complaining, though no one else probably did through all of the noise in the building.

Ugh, Kero! If you keep acting like that, you're going to get caught and most likely get stolen before I have a chance to claim you! Just wait till I get there, Though Sakura.

As Sakura looked around for her luggage, she saw two people that she recognized. Li- Kun, Meiling-san, could that possibly be you?! But why would you be in Japan, the clow card hunt is over.

Sakura wondered, but dismissed it at a mistake for someone else.

Then Sakura saw a bag with a yellow stuffed animal on it. The stuffed animal looked a lot like a winged lion, but the head was much too big for the body. Its wings were kind of small, and were close to its head. The eyes on the stuffed animal were small and beady, but the ears where large and round. Sakura walked over to it and confirmed that it was her luggage, the grabbed its handle and wield it to the closest bench. The she sat down.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kero-Chan, I had some trouble getting through all the crowds. " Said Sakura. Then the stuffed animal, or what it seemed to be, turned its head to look at Sakura, an expression of annoynce on its face.

"Do you have any idea how crowded it is in that luggage area?! I almost got squashed by some dog carrier! Lucky for me the space wasn't big enough around the area for it to fit properly." The stuffed animal, also known as Kero, exclaimed. If it was anyone else but Sakura, but who saw Kero talking to them would have freaked out from the most bazaar cite. The sight of a talking stuffed animal, but in reality Kero was the Seribouse, a guardian of special cards called clow cards. Clow cards are magical cards that can do almost anything. The mostly known ones are the four elements, which are mainly known as elemental spirits.

"Sorry Kero-chan, but I couldn't take you on the plane. You would have ended up talking to me or complaining about not getting any food while you were on the plain. Plus you would not have been capable of staying still for so long, and what if someone saw you? How do you think I will be able to pull something off so that they don't over react for the whole plane to hear," Sakura Debated

"What? You don't trust me enough to stay quiet on a plane ride? I could have been quiet at least ten times more than you. I bet that you were talking the whole time to some person you didn't even know, while I was stuck in a small caring area, being quiet and being squished. Plus you got to eat food, which was probably delicious and you didn't bring me any!"

"Shhh!" said Sakura, "If you are only going to complain about food, I'm sure that Tomoyo has some food waiting for us back at her house."

"You really think so? Oh, happy days! What are we waiting for? Lets go find Tomoyo so we can hurry up and eat!" Exclaimed Kero as his face lit up. Over whelmed from the thought of eating Tomoyo's cooking, Kero quickly grabbed Sakura by her jacket and started to pull her in to some random direction.

"Kero-chan! Stop! Someone is going to see you!" Sakura yelled to Kero. Lucky for her the crowds were so loud and crowded that no one was able to make out the fact that there was a flying stuffed animal that talked. Kero stopped right where he was standing, and slow turned his head around to face Sakura. The he started to laugh off what had just had happened, as if it was nothing serious. Sakura flushed angrily at him.

"Ahh, sorry. Just got a little overwhelmed by the thought of Tomoyo-chan's homemade treats. She always had the best treats." Kero said as he saw Sakura's face, and figured she was on the verge of yelling her head off at him.

Sakura calmed herself a little bit then said, "If someone saw how, do you think they would react? Anyway if you're really sorry you would start acting like a stuffed animal again."

"Oh, yeah." Said Kero as if it was something completely knew to him. Then he went into Sakura's arms and started to act like a stuffed animal again.

"Besides," Sakura whispered, " Tomoyo-chan's won't be here for a little while. We should have just enough time to get to the door to meet here there. I think."

"ok! Just hurry up. I won't last much longer without one of Tomoyo-chan's special cakes,"

Kero whispered back.

"Ok, OK. Just be quiet and you'll have your cake in no time. As long as you don't attract too much attraction, we can get there in ten minutes."

"OK! Got it," replied Kero. Then Sakura gathered her luggage and stated to the airports' door.


	2. Tomoyo at the time

**A/N: Hey guys happy Easter :D, hope you had a lot of goodies in you baskets this year, cause i know i have. I am now starting on Tomoyo's actions during the time Sakura arrives back from the Olympics, and she is overly excited! o: wonder how she gonna get footage from Olympics. well guess we'll see as the chapter goes on (hopefully).**

**Oh, and if you guys wondering about next months topic by chance, I got started on it. It about the series Merlin, and if oyu have seen it plz read my new fanfic The Unknown legend. and if you haven't, it awesome :D!**

**anyway, plz R&R for me ;o**

**enjoy :)**

"Hurry everyone! We need to hurry and pick up everyone!" Tomoyo called.

"Yes mam, we are leaving as soon as you get into the car! The driver just brought the limo up to the front!" one of the guards called back.

"Ok, but we need to step on it if we want to make it to the airport on time! I don't want to miss anymore time of filming Sakura than I have to."

"Sure thing, miss Tomoyo." driver replied as he opened the door as Tomoyo stepped in the long black vehicle. Her only thoughts of the entire day was about how she was going to see Sakura again after a year and a half, and how over joyed she was.

Hurry! Hurry! she thought as she and her driver started to move and speed down the drive way and onto the road.

"You're really nerves about seeing Sakura again, arn't you?" the driver asked.

"Of course!" Tomoyo answered. Then her eyes twinkled as she said her next sentence. "She must have grown to be even more beautiful and more mature than ever before! and I get to continue taping all the wonderful moment's of Sakura once again!"

The driver gave a small laugh as he thought about how Sakura use to react when Tomoyo goes off about how adorable she was and always had her trying on the home-made dresses she made. Then he though about how she was going to react from now on, and got an even longer chuckle from the thought.

"Hey, Tomoyo, what are all the costumes that you made for Sakura? I've seen some of those video's, but i can't remember all the costumes on them."

"Well, let's see. There's the cat costume, the bunny costume, a doll one, a fairy one, oh! and-"

I shouldn't have asked. thought the driver.

"Well, ayways we're almost to airport, so you may want to get your video camera ready, ya know, so you can remember entire experience." the driver quickly said so that he would be be spared the long, long list of costume that Tomoyo had made.

"Ok! I will not miss one minute of Sakura's out come from a new experience of being alone." Then Tomoyo reached into her bag, and got out her video camera. She looked over the machine for a few seconds to make sure it was still in good condition, then she flipped the switch to see if it worked properly after the year. She pointed it out the window for a few minutes then paused the video and played it back.

"Looks like everything is working properly." she said to herself after she did all her basic tests. The she turned off the camera and set it on her lap. After the excitement of the day, Tomoyo was very tired; so she layed her head on the window beside her and soon fell asleep.

"Geese, even you get sleepy after a day of excitement." remarked the driver after he was sure she was asleep. Then a thought came to him. Guess Sakura's gonna be even worse off since she still has to do the replays of the Olympic events for Tomoyo to record. Then he smiled as he figured how happy the two friend were going to be when they were finally reunited.

**A/N: Sorry if chapter too short for you liking and plz have some mercy and Review! o:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post again, but I have been craking down on hard work, and this months story. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, or any of it's characters**

**Enjoy :)**

As Sakura twisted and turned her way through the crowds, she caught a glimps of two people she saw earlier. I must still be tired from the plain if I'm still imaganing those two walking around here. She shook her head then looked back, and the two people were gone. Just what I thought. She sighed with disappointment. The disappointment reached her eyes, but just for a second, before she forced herslef to focus on her original task.  
Sakura looked from side to side, making sure that she was going in the right direction, then grabbed her bags, and for some reason, statred running to the door. She didn't know why she started to run, but she figured it had something to do with the fact that the airport was so crowded. Once she got to the door, she rammed them through and, without stopping, she ran through the parking lot.  
"Sakura, what's you problem? You were on the ground, and a second later your ramming through the door. Now I have a major head ache because of you!" complained a dazed Kero.  
"I guess i just got fed up with all of the pushing and shoving. Who, on earth, could stand being thrown around and treated like a rag doll?" Sakura replied with exhaustion visable in her voice  
Kero smirked with a devilish smile. "Arn't you forgetting someone?"  
"Hmm? I am?"  
"Come on Sakura. Arn't you forgetting anyone?"  
"Hmm," Sakura thought, "I don't think I am."  
"Me! Your forgetting me! I use to be thrown around, and treated Like a rag doll since day one when you firt became a cardcaptor."  
"Oh yeah! Guess i have to refraze that statement."  
Then Sakura, without thinking, stepped out into the streets of the parking lot. As she looked over, she saw a bright light shining in her direction, and a loud horn going off. She froze where she was, not able to think about what to do. She stood in the middle of the street, and not enought time to get out of the way of the truck.  
WATCH OUT!" she heard a voice come from behind her, but the more she tried to move, the heveir her feet felt. As she braced herslef for impact, she let out one last word "Shoaran...". Suddenly, she felt a warm embrace rapping itselft around her and that she was soaring through the air.  
The two people hit the ground and slid along the concrete. Sakura felt her head rush against her head the hard fround, and it caused her head to hurt. Once they stopped, she looked into the face of her savor. Her eyes shot up wide with shock. No, it's not possible, My mind's just playing trick one me. The one who saved me was... was... Shoran. She felt the last bit of conciouseness she had left slip away and she was suddenly dropped into a never-ending pit of darkness.

**A/N: yes i know this chapter is short, and I'm sorry to say they might be for a while, but there is a pissibility I'm going to add more chapters to make up for this starting next week. Sorry if this is inconvienent, but plz keep enjoying the story :) Until next time**  
**-Destiny writter**


	4. Aries

**A/N: Hey guys I back :) and with a new chapter. I know the last chapter kinda is a cliff hanger, but hey, you gotta love 'em some times :)**

**Ready do find out what's next? read on and find out :D**

**Diclaimer: Explorers like me can't own movies, there for i don't own CCS**

**Enjoy :)**

Tomoyo was in the parking lot, wandering her way to the large doors, trying to calm herself from her excitement. She ran down the street, but stopped once she saw a crowed that seemed to be observing something or someone, and she instantly got curious.  
"Oh! What's going on over there?" she wandered out loud.  
"Don't know, want to go and figure see for yourself?" the guard suggested.  
"Of course, but we have to make this trip quick." she replied. She wandered through the crowd quickly and squeezed herself through to the front. What she saw made her stop, and she felt her heart skip a beat from what she saw. She screamed and ran forward, with the guard not even one step behind her.  
"SAKURA!" she kept repeating. She crashed to her knees next to her very close friend, not paying much to any attention to the boy who was holding her, trying to make her comfortable from what she had noticed. "Wh.. what h-happened?" she stammered.  
"Well, you see," the boy started to speak up, but not letting her face leave the ground. Tomoyo let her face snap up to the boy, and listened as best as she could. "From what I know, she wasn't really paying attention, and wound up out in the middle of the street. She seemed to be so distracted that she didn't even notice the truck that was coming. I was just passing by when I saw her. I tried to warn her, but she didn't move, so I pushed her out-of-the-way." The boy slowly let his head look up at Tomoyo, and Tomoyo took in a sharp breath.  
"Sh-Syoaran?" she stammered. The boy looked at her curiously, but then shook his head.  
"I must look a lot like this Syoaran kid if I kept getting mistaken for him. The name's Aries." he reached his hand out.  
"Hi my name's Tomoyo, and the little flower your holding in your hands is Sakura." Tomoyo took his hand shake, and offered him genuine smile. Aries felt his face heat up with a small blush as he looked at her, and he shot his head down at Sakura, and he felt his face burn even more.  
What the ... Why am i blushing like this?! Sure, there kinda cute, especially the burnett, but this is nothing like me!  
"Miss, Tomoyo, I think it's best we go. I think it would be best if we bring Sakura back home, and let her rest. She must be tired."  
Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Ok, let's go. Oh, and thank you for taking care of Sakura for us."  
"Oh it's no problem." Aries replied.  
"Well we really must be going. Hope you see you again some time." She smiled one last time at him, before turning around and heading to her car, but not before she caught the boys reply.  
"Ya, I hope so to."

**A/N: Well that's it for this week, I'll try to post again as soon as time allows.**

**Until next time :) CYA**


End file.
